Daddy will be alright
by sumer11
Summary: this came to me while listening to eminem. enjoy and found out which song it is.


**This came to me while I was listening to Eminem and thought that maybe kim would sing this to her little girl while Ron is gone. **

**don't sue me because all right to this song is to eminem**

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know sometimes<br>Things may not always make sense to you right now  
>But hey, what mommy always tell you? Straighten up, little hero<br>Stiffen up that upper lip, what you cryin' about? You got me

Emma I know you miss your dad and I know you miss your mom  
>When I'm gone but I'm tryin' to give you the life that I never had<br>I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
>I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you wanna cry<p>

'Cause you're scared, I ain't there, mommy's with you in your prayers  
>No more cryin', wipe them tears, mommy's here no more nightmares<br>We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it miracle  
>Uncle's crazy ain't he yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it<p>

We're all we got it this world, when it spins, when it swirls  
>When it whirls, when it twirls, two little beautiful girls<br>Lookin' puzzled, in a daze, I know it's confusin' you  
>mommy's always on the move, daddy's always on the news<p>

I try to keep up sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
>The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me<br>All the things growin' up as mommy that he had to see  
>mommy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did<p>

We did not plan it to be this way, your father and me  
>But things have got so bad between us, I don't see us ever<br>Bein' together ever again, like we used to be when we was teenagers  
>But then of course everything always happens for a reason<p>

I guess it was never meant to be but it's just somethin'  
>That we have no control over and that's what destiny is<br>But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
>Maybe one day we'll wake up and this'll all just be a dream<p>

Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya  
>Mommy's here to hold you through the night<p>

I know daddy's not here right now  
>And we don't know why, we feel how we feel inside<br>It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
>But I promise, daddy's gon' be alright<p>

Heh, it's funny, I remember back one year  
>When mommy had no money<br>daddy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
>And stuck 'em under the tree<p>

And said some of 'em were from me  
>'Cause mommy couldn't buy 'em<br>I'll never forget that Christmas  
>I sat up the whole night cryin'<p>

'Cause mommy felt like a bum, see mommy had a job  
>But her job was to keep the food on the table for you and dad<br>And at the time, every house that we lived in  
>Either kept gettin' broken into and robbed or shot up on the block<p>

And your dad, was savin' money for you in a jar  
>Tryin' to start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college<br>Almost had a thousand dollars, 'til someone broke in and stole it  
>And I know it hurt so bad, it broke your dada's heart<p>

And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
>Mom and dad was arguin' a lot, so daddy moved back<br>On the Chalmers in the flat, one bedroom apartment  
>And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile in Middleton<p>

And that's when mommy went to California  
>And met Dr. Dre and flew you and daddy out to see me<br>But mommy had to work, you and daddy had to leave me  
>Then you started seein' mommy on the TV<p>

And daddy didn't like it and you and Miracle were too young  
>To understand that moma was a rollin' stone, daddy developed a habit<br>And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
>I'm just sorry, you were there and had to witness it first hand<p>

'Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
>Now I'm sittin' in this empty house, just reminiscin', lookin'<br>At your baby pictures, it just trips me out to see how much  
>You both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now<p>

Wow, guess you pretty much are and mommy's still here  
>miracle, I'm talkin' to you too, mommy's still here<br>I like the sound of that, yeah, it's got a ring to it don't it?  
>Shh, daddy's only gone for the moment<p>

Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
>mommy's here to hold you through the night<p>

I know daddy's not here right now  
>And we don't know why, we feel how we feel inside<br>It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
>But I promise, daddy's gon' be alright<p>

And if you ask me to  
>mommy's gonna buy you a mockingbird, I'ma give you the world<br>I'ma buy a diamond ring for you, I'll die for you  
>I'll do anything for you to see you smile<p>

And if that mockingbird don't sing  
>And that ring don't shine, I'ma break that birdie's neck<br>I'd go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
>And make him eat every carat, don't mess with mom, ha ha<p>

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you liked it. I'm not much of a rapper or anything. <strong>

**please review.**


End file.
